Womanizer!
by gypsyrin
Summary: -one shot-Selphie catches Irvine kissing another girl. After a short run around the Garden both SeeD's are called into Squalls office where punishment is given along with some heartfelt words. If you like Selvines I wouldnt read this


**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters of FFVIII or the game itself, Square Enix does. Nor do I own any lyrics from Womanizer... Britney Spears does. ENJOY!**

* * *

A blur of beige, brown and purple streak by a small group of Instructors and cadets followed closely by a blur of yellow and brown, who seemed to be yelling some rather unintelligible things.

"SELPHIE! IRVINE! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

A slim blond woman yells after the pair, her order is useless as the two disappear around the bend on the first floor.

With a sigh she faces the bend to her left and waits for the chase to pass her once more, their footsteps finally begin to come closer once more and she braces herself when she sees that Irvine isn't paying attention to where his feet are taking him.

Her eyes close, but there's no impact. The only sounds that can be heard are the panting of the roadrunner and coyote who stand only a few feet from the stunned group.

"What exactly is going--" Selphie interrupts her and the young instructor places her hands on her hips.

"He's a lying, cheating, dirty, womanizing DOG!" she practically screams the last word and the anger on her usually sunny features is evident while her tone of voice is even angrier.

"Sephie! Please baby, nothing happened! I don't know what she told you but it was a lie!" the tall cowboy pleads but takes a step back as the small girl lunges forward.

"Your saying what I saw was nothing? You KISSED her Irvine! Don't you dare try to front boy I know just what you are! Your a damn womanizer!" The flames in her brown eyes grow even redder and hotter as she takes another step forward, the index finger of her right hand in his face while her left hand rests on her waist.

"Selphie, don't be crazy!! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

A low growl escapes past Selphies lips and Quistis takes a startled jump back towards the group.

"Crazy? I got your crazy cowboy" her eyes are wild and a small squeak escapes from somewhere in the onlooking group as someone else seems to join "but you ain't seen nothin yet! Your such a sucker if you think that I'll be another one of your... games!" Faster than anyone could think possible, the young brunette in the yellow jumpsuit throws her hands on the tall cowboys chest and shoves him as hard as she can. This takes Irvine by surprise and he stumbles back a few paces before he catches his balance.

The person who just recently joined the onlookers sighs audibly and crosses his arms as the young girl beside him just shakes her head and mumbles something that no one can hear.

"Selphie Tilmitt! Irvine Kinneas! In my office..NOW!" he barks, making everyone around him jump. The look in his eyes gives Selphies anger a run for its money but both the furious brunette and frightened cowboy begin their walk towards Squalls office door.

Not a word is spoken as the commander takes a seat at his desk and Rinoa softly closes the door behind her.

"I've never been more disappointed." a look of smugness settles on Irvines features but Squalls gaze quickly shoots to his face.

"In either of you! Irvine what the hell were you thinking? and Selphie do I need to put you through training again? That was a show of total lack of control! I will NOT have my SeeDs fighting in my hallways, you showed the younger cadets just how childish both of you are and you set a horrible example. Do not make me regret keeping you both here." the entire time Squalls eyes kept bouncing between both of their faces and what he saw on Selphies face shocked him. It was as if she was void of all emotion. Almost identical to what he must of looked like only a year ago.

A mumbled "Sorry" sounds from both of them and Squall dismisses Irvine.

"I'll be informing the Disciplinary Committee so expect Rajin or Fujin to be at your dorm first thing tomorrow morning." Irvines face falls slightly and he nods his head as Squall waves his hand towards the door. "Selphie" he motions to a chair and the young girl seats herself as Irvine disappears through the office door.

With a sigh Squall leans back in his chair and folds his hands in front of him.

"What happened Selphie? What did he do that set you off like that?" there's concern on his features and in his voice. Selphies gaze drops to the desk and her hands clasp together in her lap.

"He cheated on me.." her voice begins to waver and suddenly Rinoa's behind her with her arms around her neck in a small hug.

"If you don't want to talk about it now Selph, you don't have to okay?" the raven haired girl croons into her ear. Understanding mars her features and voice and Selphie chokes back a sob.

"Well, he said he was going to be late in meeting me this morning for breakfast cause he had some things to do concerning a mission he just finished. I naturally assumed it was just that he had to drop off some papers here with you but...." the tears begin to flow down her reddened cheeks and she furiously wipes them away.

"I over heard some young cadets saying that 'the cowboy was at it again', and 'that Irvine, what a dog' so I decided to follow him.. and... I saw him kiss her!"

Squall desperately tries to hide the shock that wants so badly to appear on his face and so he takes a moment to close his eyes. With a sigh he stands from his chair and walks around the desk so he's standing by Selphies chair. Rinoa's eyes flit between the two of them and she merely steps back to rest against the near by wall, a small smile plays on her lips at what's unfolding before her.

"Stand up" its an order though it comes out as friendly as he can manage, Selphie's shocked face gazes up at him but she immediately does as she's told.

"I'm so sorry Selphie" his eyes gaze turns soft as he places his arms around her to pull her into a hug. After a few shocked seconds Selphies arms are around him in return and she begins to sob uncontrollably into his chest while Rinoa can only watch on as the love of her life consoles her closest friend. Tears begin to silently streak down her cheeks as both Squall and her gazes meet, she mouths three small words to him that mean the world.

"I love you"

Now they both know just how lucky they are to have found each other.

* * *

**A/N - Hey!! So I took a break from writing Twilight fics and now I'm back at writing FFVIII fics!! hope you guys enjoyed it, was supposed to be about Selphie and Irvine buuut I preferred this ending to one I couldnt think of yet! **


End file.
